


Dead or Alive wedgies

by Supenku



Series: Dead or Alive wedgies [1]
Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: Boy-Briefs, F/F, Negligee, Panties, Spanking, Threesome - F/F/F, wedgie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supenku/pseuds/Supenku
Relationships: Lisa Hamilton | La Mariposa/Mila, Lisa Hamilton | La Mariposa/Mila/Tina Armstrong, Tina Armstrong/Lisa Hamilton | La Mariposa/Mila, Tina Armstrong/Lisa | La Mariposa, Tina Armstrong/Mila
Series: Dead or Alive wedgies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911493
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Dead or Alive wedgies

“I forgot just how  _ snug _ these have gotten lately, but oh well,” A woman with red and black dyed medium-length hair shrugs to herself as she slips her right index finger along the inside of her faded black undergarments and slips the fabric out from inside the natal cleft of her toned buttocks.

Slipping on a baggy, white t-shirt over her naked, (borrowed) rosemary lotioned, mildly tan breasts and torso to contrast the small pair of faded black boy-briefs, decorated with thick yellow seams and a stylistically designed bee across the back, alongside the knee-high black socks she sported, Mila takes a deep breath as she brushes her hair back into the spiky crop she prefers and readies herself by patting her rear with both hands before exiting the bathroom door. 

“Haah, haah!  _ Hah _ !” Only a few short hours beforehand at a local gym, the Spanish MMA fighter had pushed herself to go all out against her closest friend and sparring partner, the ambitious cowgirl wrestler Tina Armstrong. As blonde and buxom as she is gorgeous and skillful, she’s proven time and time again to be a fierce competitor for Mila, whether in practice or in the ring. Both dressed in training gear over a white tank top and grey sweatpants, they were both lucky none of their hits would have lasting damage.

“Ya gotta watch fer  _ repetition _ , Mila!” The one-two punch was deftly countered by Tina, leading Mila to be grabbed and quickly pinned by her, with one arm in coming close to bending out of proportion. Only a few years older than her at 24, Tina had the experience and muscle tone to be a difficult one to defeat, especially in this situation. Realizing her lack of strength in getting out, Mila taps the wrestler’s shoulder and she lets go. As they stop, the smell of perspiration from the two immediately fills their nostrils.

Shortly after, Tina’s year-younger childhood friend and wrestling adversary, the luchadora Lisa “La Mariposa” Hamilton enters the gym from out of the showers, now fully dressed in what is her definition of casual clothing consisting of a white blouse, red dress pants, and a black jacket with two thick white stripes on the lapel. She, too, was a fierce adversary for Mila during practice. Grabbing towels to dry themselves off with, the practice ended with Tina Armstrong extending an invitation to Mila to have her hang out at the Armstrong residence with the two of them for a sleepover.

“My daddy’ll be gone for the week, so we’ll have the  _ whole _ house to ourselves!” Tina exclaimed with energetic glee, as if gaining a second wind was simply second nature, despite the perspiration on her light skin and her long hair drenched in sweat, to butter up Mila into joining the inevitable frivolities.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to intrude,” Mila shyly remarked, drying off her coat of sweat, finding herself a touch starstruck by the idea of going to the house of an idol she can now consider her trusted friend.

“I’m not opposed to the idea. Besides, I’d very much like the opportunity to get to know you more, Mila.” The dark-skinned Latina-American spoke up with an air of maturity and intelligence. Mila had only since interacted with Lisa once before, but found herself immediately entranced, simultaneously by her mysterious personality and unpredictable fighting style. “My work is done for the day, so I can leave immediately.” She fluffs her short, brown hair and relaxes in her stature, with an arm below her voluptuous breasts and a hand to her cheek.

“It’ll be fun! ‘Specially with Miss Work’a’ho’lic outta her cramped office space fer once,” Tina smiles and Lisa rolls her eyes as Mila starts to warm to the idea.

“That does sound like fun,” Mila smiles brightly. “All right, count me in!”

Tina straightened up her posture with her hands to her hips. “Then it’s settled!” She turns to Lisa. “I’ll take Mila ‘round her place to grab her things, and you can meet us at the house.”

Lisa nodded. “I have a stop to make, so that works out,” She states as she grabs her dirty belongings and heads out, with Mila & Tina following suit.

Fortunately for Mila, the Armstrong residence had two showers, leaving both Tina and Mila time to get showered and ready. Thus, when she enters Tina’s bedroom, with white walls filled to the brim with posters of wrestling stars, movie celebrities, and rock stars, displayed trophies on shelves, and an entertainment set neatly centered across from a tall bed set, she finds both women lounging on the wide mattress.

“That ol’ shower treat ya good?” Tina perks up, looking over Mila’s distinctly cute, tomboy apparel. Having showered only recently, as well, her shoulder-length hair softly brushed against her cheeks and shoulders, which were draped with a fuzzy, white pajama shirt with pink trim and little multicolored hearts, and a matching pair of pajama bottoms over white socks.

“It was wonderful,” Mila beams as she looks over Tina’s attire. The suit made for a very cute look on her, but she happens to notice a distinct shade of pink attempting to seep through her bikini area. She could not think of it for long, however, as she was blown away by Lisa’s attire, and a large blush stretched across her freckled cheeks.

Upon seeing the shorter girl’s expression, Lisa stifles a giggle and takes a lower tone. “Do you see something you like?” Her outfit consists of red laced, semi-transparent negligee and a purple brassiere underneath. While her bare legs are crossed, Mila can quickly surmise that she’s wearing matching purple lingerie underneath. Of course, Lisa can’t help but glance over Mila’s own attire, noting it as very fitting for her.

Before Mila could react, Tina immediately broke the tension and stood up from the bed. “Oh yeah! Speakin’ of which, I have to show ya! I picked these out the other day, and they. Are. The. Kee- _yutest_ pair I’ve ever seen,” Without shame, Tina pulls down her pajama bottoms, no longer leaving Mila to the imagination, and bends to display her large backside, glancing over her shoulder along the way. A thick shade of hot pink tinted the fullback panties, with multi-colored, glittered stars adorning where possible. Around the waistband and legholes were a lighter pink trim to accent the stronger color of the fabric.

“Heh, they really are cute,” Mila chuckled at this display. Not necessarily of the panties themselves, as adorable as she felt they were, but of seeing this side of the boisterous wrestler that she otherwise would  _ never _ have witnessed in the public eye.

“Make sure you get a good look, hon.” Lisa says from her seat, setting her legs apart, only to cross her other leg over. “She only bought  _ five _ pairs, after all.” Her sassy replies springs Tina’s attention back to her.

“I couldn’ help it! They were so damn cute, I’s afraid they’d run out!”

“That’s quite impossible, Tina. They restock every month.”

“But what if they were  _ limited edition _ ?”

As the two had their playful argument, a sly grin came across Mila’s face. That butt of Tina’s was _begging_ for attention, and she was not going to let the chance slide. Before Lisa could react, and before Tina could hear it coming, a resounding **SMACK** was heard in the room as Mila’s hand made swift contact with the wrestler’s backside.

“AYPE!” Tina instinctively clasped her buns. A playful chuckle from Mila quickly faded into an expression simply saying “uh-oh” when Tina turns around. “Oh yer getting it!”

Mila’s attempt to sprint is quickly thwarted when Tina’s long arms grab at the waistband of Mila’s briefs, jerking her back into the room. The pull leaves her underwear chafing into her bottom under the taller wrestler’s grasp, while the legholes cling to her thighs and the front roughly rubs down her naughty bits. An audible groan, considerably more  _ lewd  _ than Tina’s yelp, is heard across the room.

Taken aback, Tina lets go of the pair and gives her space, while Lisa’s eyes widen. Instead of taking the chance to run, Mila instead pulls the underwear out of her tender areas, not realizing what she just did.

“M-Mila, do you.. poss’bly..?” Tina attempts to form the right words together.

Lisa, on the other hand, remains speechless.

Once the momentary issue is resolved, Mila looks back at the two. Seeing the shocked looks on their face, she pieces together what happened, and a blush madly fills her face. Taking the first chance she can, the typically energetic woman dives under the tall bed set and hides herself from the two on the dusty floor.

“No, wait, Mila-!” Worriedly, Tina just about chases after her when a firm voice freezes her in place.

“ _ Tina!” _ Lisa, not one to raise her voice outside of the ring, halts her friend in place. Without needing to hear anything more, Tina grits her teeth and nods, and they both sit in place, in front of the bed.

Both hearing pitiful, tearful noises of “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry..” from underneath the bed, Lisa clears her throat and speaks with a calm, nurturing voice. “Mila, it’s okay. You’re not in any trouble.”

They cannot see it from where she lays, but Mila is vigorously shaking her head.

“S-She’s right. Mila,” Tina speaks up. “I think you’ll be shocked t’ hear this, but Lisa ‘n I have a  _ special  _ sorta relationship.”

A sniffle emits from the underside of the bed, followed by a soft, curious “Huh..?”

“What we’re trying to say is.. Oh, how do I put it?” Lisa stares up at the ceiling to gather her thoughts.

“That spankin’ wasn’t all that bad. In fact, we’re both kinda used to spankins’!” Tina explains as plainly as she can, sticking out her tongue playfully.

Scooting towards the edge of the bed closest to the two, Mila’s face is finally visible again, but it is a look of reluctance.

“It’s okay if you don’t believe us right now. I know it’s better to show you.” Lisa informs, her smile still in place, as she pulls Tina over her lap.

“W-Wait, righ’ now?” The cowgirl starts to protest.

“This is for Mila’s sake, so please go along with this. If you absolutely want me to stop, you know to say ‘safe word’, and I will.”

“Y-Yes, Ma’am.” Tina relents as her underwear gets pulled down by Lisa’s soft, experienced hand, exposing her bare bubble butt. With Mila watching the spectacle unfold, the luchadora brings her hand up, then firmly sends the palm smacking across Tina’s ass.

“Nngh!” Tina’s pleasured groan, akin to what Mila made before, shows the difference between a pro and an amateur as her normal “punishment” is being watched by an audience of one, sporting a blush and a soft giggle.

“As you can see, Tina in particular enjoys a rather  _ rough _ type of treatment,” Without hesitation, she sends another firm spank, harder than the last.

“EEYUGH!” Tina bites her lip. “Now yer jus’ showin’ off,”

“Nonsense. Anyway, it is alright if you feel the same way, Mila.” She sends one more sharp spank across Tina’s backside, leading to a yelp from the blonde wrestler. “Would you like to come out now?”

Mila, still wearing her blush, nods and slowly crawls out of the bed and stands up, brushing off the dust particles. Following suit, Lisa helps Tina up and gently rubs her aching backside, leading to relaxing sounds from the blonde wrestler. After a few moments, they stop and Tina looks towards Mila with empathetic eyes..

“I’m.. I’m sorry, Mila,”

“Hey, it’s okay, Tina,” Brushing the tears from her eyes, she embraces Tina in her arms. With no hesitation, the embrace is mutual.

A minute later, they let go and Lisa speaks back up. “Now that you’ve learned a bit more about us, I prop- GAH!” Before she can even finish her sentence, a push brings her over the bed, leading her lingerie-adorned buttocks to stick right up in front of Mila and Tina, with only a sliver of her negligee to cover it.

“Hol’ up now, Lisa! I don’ remember  _ you _ showin’ what a  _ masochist  _ you c’n be!” Tina smirks, quickly pinning her down and ignoring any potential three-counts that could appear.

Lisa’s legs kick up and down. “I-I don’t think that’s really necessary, Tina-”

“Look, ya showed her  _ my  _ hide gettin’ tanned. How bout we let  _ her  _ try it out?”

Mila, dumbfounded, looked from Tina to Lisa, and vice-versa. “Is that okay?”

A grumble emits from Lisa, but she calms down. “I suppose that’s fair. I will allow it.”

A giggle forms from Tina’s lips. “Lisa’s fine with it, I’m fine with it. Only thing is that ya have to learn how to do it  _ right _ . Okay?”

Hearing her permission granted, Mila’s eyes fill with determination. “Yeah, I can do it!”

“That’s the spirit! Now, what’cha gotta do, first thing, is use the  _ palm _ of yer hand. Don’ use yer fingers, and  _ don’  _ take it lightly with us.”

“Got it,” Mila nods, looking at her hand to make sure she has it tight-looking- _ ish _ .

“Fer now, that’s all ya really need,” With instructions out of the way, Tina pulls the negligee back and grips Lisa’s lingerie. With a sharp tug, she pulls the pair up, causing Lisa’s shapely cheeks to clench.

“Eep!” Squeaks the mature woman who consistently holds an air of intelligence and class to her.

“Now, are ya ready fer Mila to spank ya, Lisa?” Mila listens to Tina’s voice become considerably more authoritative than before as her grip continues to hold Lisa’s waistband in place.

“Yes,”

“...’Yes’,  _ what _ ?” Another firm tug.

“Kah!” Lisa gasps out, then grumbles. “Yes…  _ Mistress _ .”

“You heard her, Mila,” Tina gives her a confident grin, and Mila nods.

“Right!” Using what she was taught, as well as what she saw Lisa do before, she holds her hand back. Then, with the might of a punch, she sends the palm of her hand smacking across the luchadora’s buttocks.

“MMF!” While certainly a good spank in its own right, the new, unfamiliar hand causing her painful pleasure leads Lisa to groan into the bedsheets, clinging to them tightly.

“W-Was that good?” Mila looks towards Tina expectantly.

“Don’ ask  _ me _ , just look at  _ Lisa _ !”

Mila peers over and sees Lisa’s face flush red. “H-Harder,” Taking the cue, she brings her hand further back, and takes the same motion as before. With the added momentum on her side, Mila’s next spank across Lisa’s rump creates a new sound.

“ _ Ahn _ ~!” She moans out and breathes softly. “You’re doing well. Now, one more.”

Hearing Lisa’s praise creates a new form of invigoration for the youngest of the three. Pulling her hand back one more time, she puts as much love as she can into her last strike, hitting right on target across the reddened backside.

“ _ KYAHN _ !!” The last spank manages to not only have Lisa’s grip tightening further on the bedsheets, but her long legs, as well, clench up in place.

Tina, having spent this time keeping Lisa firmly in place, lets her go and pats the top of Mila’s head with a big across her face. “Knew you could get the hang of it,”

Mila giggles. “Yeah, that was fun!”

“ _ Tina _ .”

“Huh, what?”

“What are you  _ missing _ ?”

“Oh,  _ shoot _ !” Tina quickly unfurls the poor woman’s wedgie and rubs her battered ass. “There now, you were a good girl for Mila.”

Lisa relaxes under the soothing feeling. “Mm, thank you,”

After a satisfactory degree of aftercare, they both sit down and turn to Mila. Tina looks down at her legs, gathering her thoughts, and Lisa starts. “We won’t force you. I know all too well how uncomfortable it can be to submit to someone’s dominance, even for just a night.”

“Thanks for that,” Mila smiles. She enjoyed her experience, and ultimately found that her needs  _ would  _ be better done with someone, or some _ ones _ she trusted. Originally on the fence about this, she decides-

“I-I’m sorry, Mila, I have to get this off my chest!” Tina immediately stands up and, similarly before, pulls back down her pajama bottoms to expose her underwear. “G-Go ahead an’ yank these up as hard as ya want!”

“H-Huh?” Mila, stunned at Tina’s statement, looks to Lisa, who in turn has a rather gentle smile when looking towards Tina, and then Mila’s eyes return to the flashy pair of underwear on display.

“I yanked up yer drawers before, an’ I’m sorry fer that, so I wan’ you to return the favor and give me a  _ big  _ one!” Tina appears desperately adamant in trying to offer herself up under Mila’s mercy.

“But aren’t these that limited edition pair-?”

“Psh, I got 4 more of these tucked away, I’ll be fine,”

“O-Okay.” Mila clears her throat, remembering that she  _ must  _ have confidence, especially in regards to Tina and Lisa. “Okay, Tina!” Walking up, she grabs the waistband of Tina’s soft fullback underwear and inhales sharply to build up her strength.

Tina makes an audible gulp, but keeps her position firm as she grabs her thighs in bracing herself for what’s to come.

With all the strength she can manage, Mila yanks the pair hard up Tina’s back. With how stretchy the fabric was, it makes no trouble in getting quite far up the length. The trim pops and tears.

“Nngh!” Tina flinches as the pair roughly makes contact with her more sensitive areas. “G-Go ahead and do it again, Mila,”

“Got it!” Mila, making sure she’s gripping the pair tightly, laxes the pull and then immediately  _ heaves _ them up. The panties break and tear across the legholes, leaving the overall durability of the underwear to be less than desired as they travel higher up the wrestler’s back.

“Ga-hah!” The harder pull forces Tina to grip her thighs even tighter. Despite the pain, she chuckles. “Guess they really  _ were  _ cheap, weren’ they?”

“You can say that again,” Lisa remarks with a “told you so” smile from the foot of the bed.

“H-Hey now, yer not suppos’ to agre-  _ AIYP _ !” Tina pouts before the hardest wedgie yet takes her completely out of her train of thought. Mila’s last yank of her drawers turns what was once a flashy, adorable pair of panties into shreds, and Tina is forced to her knees as she clutches her crotch. “W-Warn me first, will ya?”

“Sorry about that~!” Mila giggles playfully as she holds the waistband in her hands. Setting it aside, she squats down and rubs Tina’s soft bottom. “There now, you were a good girl for Mila.”

“Mmph, I’ve raised myself a parrot.” She mumbles to herself, not even mentioning the  _ real _ area that needed attention.

Standing back up, Mila looks towards Lisa, who is thoroughly impressed with Mila’s little show with Tina’s underwear. “I think I would be okay with you two domming me. A-At least tonight.”

As Tina looks joyfully towards Mila while getting back on her feet, Lisa’s mouth furls into a gentle smile. “We would be happy to,” The negligee sporting woman pushes herself off the bed. “Be a good girl and do what we tell you, understood?”

“Y-Yes, ma’am!” Mila obediently responds.

“Now, go ahead and face the wall. Hands behind your head. Flaunt your bottom.” Lisa instructs in a domineering tone.

“Don’ forget to say “safe word” if ya wan’ us t’ stop.” Tina adds at the last moment.

“I’ll let you know,” Mila assures as she does as instructed. Her face is only inches apart from the wall, right in between a poster of Macho Man Randy Savage and a poster of Joan Jett.

“Firs’, cuz I know ya like  _ this _ .” With a firm tug, Tina’s fingers take ahold of Mila’s waistband and hoists them up.

“Nn~!” Mila pushes her thighs together as her cheeks get exposed to both older women, feeling the pair ride up her.

On the other side, Lisa rubs Mila’s bottom, leading to a brief moment of comfort from the mildly younger woman. “I believe I will take up  _ this  _ role.” She smirks, pulls her hand back, and then smacks across her ass.

“ _ Ahn _ ~!” Mila moans out as her knees start to shake. If she attempted to kneel, her wedgie would only get deeper, and the spankings could end up more brutal. Nevertheless, she finds herself immediately enjoying this joint effort.

“An’ a hoist!” Another yank from Tina, and Mila’s butt clenches in place.

From Lisa, on the other hand, is a chuckle before yet another firm spank lands itself across Mila’s bottom.

“Hnngh!  _ Kyahn _ !” Mila’s ecstasy reverberates in the bedroom. At that moment, she was receiving much of what her heart desired. But instead of harder tugs or firmer spanks to follow suit, she’s met with another form of torture.

“Y’know, Mila, these  _ are  _ a cute pair of briefs on ya,” Tina remarks as she runs her finger along the fabric at the very front.

“I agree. And they are very fitting for such nice buttocks. I’m almost jealous,” Lisa teases as she feels Mila’s hipbone.

_ O-Oh God, this feels so embarrassing! But it’s so good, but also  _ torture _!  _ Mila can feel her mind wanting to reach its headspace, and her lewd juices starting to form, leading to an erotic scent in the air. Every bone in her body was tempting her to just kneel down, use the wedgie to rub against her vagina, experience Lisa’s devastating spankings to put her in her place. But if she was going to be a good girl for her first time, she knew what she needed to do. “Please give me more, Mistresses~.”

A sly grin forms on both women’s lips.

“Soun’s like we’re good t’ go all out?”

“It certainly does.”

Mila’s bottom instinctively wiggles at their tone. Mercilessly, Tina yanks her briefs harshly up as Lisa gives another sharp spank.

“Ahn!  _ Ahn _ !  _ Mistresses _ ,” Mila lustfully calls out, letting her tongue droop out of her mouth and her eyes roll back.

“Your being quite the good girl, Mila.” Lisa compliments as an even harsher tug and firmer spank assault their submissive subject. As Mila moans in bliss, their routine only further increases in intensity.

“Haahn! Aahn!” Mila’s octave raises and suddenly a tingling feeling washes over her lower half. “I-I think I’m gonna.. I think I’m gonna!”

“Go on then,” They both say, practically in unison as they give one last harsh wedgie and more devastating spank.

“ _ KYAAAAAHHNN _ ~!!” Her knees buckle and she’s forced to squat to deepen her own wedgie even more than given. Mila climaxes on the spot, leaving her orgasm to completely soak through her briefs. Having only experienced this through masturbation before, she was not used to squirting the way she did and heavily breathes in the afterglow. Embarrassing as it ultimately was, instead of taunting her, the two help her up and out of her briefs.

“You did very well, Mila.” Lisa cheerfully praises, in a tone a little closer to her flashy La Mariposa persona full of praiseworthy, rather than the more mature figure outside of the ring. Despite what she was used to, Mila took the praise as sincere as she relaxes into her arms.

“I agree! By the way, ya got another pair in yer bag?”

“Red one, near the top.” Mila responds as Lisa lifts her up with one hand around her back and the other under her bare bottom, leading Mila to wrap herself around the older woman.

A few moments later, Mila is cuddled right between Lisa and Tina on the wide bed, with a large pair of breasts on each side of her; Lisa’s, in particular, were now all but bare after she chose to remove the brassiere from within her negligee. With the smell of their body lotions wafting in the air, Mila comfortably relaxes under the two’s care. Her hips occasionally shift to adjust to wearing the fresh pair of red briefs, seamed with black and adorned with the word “FIGHTER” in a similar shade or red, but with a black border around each letter, on the back.

“Aww, Mila, yer such a  _ cutie _ ,” Tina teases as she brushes her fingers along Mila’s cheek before giving it a kiss. “I could cuddle ya all damn day an’ night!”

“Such soft hair, too.” Lisa smiles as she runs her fingers down Mila’s hair, then plants her own kiss on her other cheek. “Who’s our precious little girl~?”

Giggling and purring like a kitten, Mila accepts the pampering and finds herself greatly looking forward to working up the courage to ask for far more switch-play in the coming days.


End file.
